


Unexpected

by neytah



Series: Fanfics I wrote at Summer Camp [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Next-Gen, minor Rose/Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne and Lorcan's romance from the eyes of others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Lorcan and Roxanne weren’t exactly an expected couple. It wasn’t like with Rose and Scorpius where they’d argued and flirted and eventually ended up making out on the couch.

Lorcan has always been a bit on the wild side. Not as loopy as Lysander, but still weird enough to alienate most people. And Roxanne, was always so grounded, so diligent, the person anyone could talk to if they were having problems. And somehow, she understood Lorcan on an entirely different level than everyone else. They’d talk for hours about things that seemed like complete gibberish to outsiders. She wasn’t like Fred, disregarding common sense in the name of fun, but she’d inherited her father’s adventurous side, it only took Lorcan to bring it out. And Fred had never seen his sister happier.

They’re not exactly expected to get along so well, but yet, it’s so clear that they were meant to. Not that Fred believes in fate or anything, but Lysander does. He’s convinced his dear twin has found his soulmate, doesn’t shut up about it actually. He goes on and on about how Roxanne and Lorcan were destined to be together, stars aligning for this moment, etc. etc. etc. It annoys Lorcan a bit, certainly, but he knows where his brother’s heart is. And Mama Luna thinks they’re just the cutest, too, insisting on making cookies every time Roxanne comes over.

It’s not exactly a surprise when he proposes to her at graduation. It causes a multitude of squeals from every female member of the family, and Scorpius wonders how he’ll ever be able to show that up for Rose. Some would say it was rushed, but no one told them that to their faces. And it didn’t matter, really. No one could truly understand the connection they had.

Later that year, George walks his daughter down the aisle. It’s strange, a bit surreal, that this has come so soon. And so, Roxanne and Lorcan, the so-called soulmates, got married on July 17th. No one could’ve ever expected it, all those years ago when it started, but yet, it couldn’t have happened any other way.


End file.
